


Scar

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Omega, F/M, Love, Scars, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle considers an engagement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Tonight was not the worst moment in Adelle's life, but it was the most guilt inducing. Boyd would probably laugh at the thought of her feeling guilt about her job, but behind her proper mask, Adelle felt horrible.

Not only was Caroline - Echo - gone, but Victor had been sliced up by her first experiment. His injuries almost guaranteed that he could not work as a normal doll anymore, and he had arrived at the house within days of Whiskey, so replacing her was not an option.

Her first thought - a brief, fleeting thing - was to permanently imprint him with the lonely hearts file. If the house couldn't use him, then perhaps she could. It wasn't as though she couldn’t afford a three year engagement. But even before she had finished calculating the costs, Adelle knew that she couldn't do it. Aside from the headache she would get from trying to justify it to her superiors, she didn't think she could handle his return.

In three year's time, Victor's five year contract would be finished, and she would be required to return his own personality. Adelle didn't think that she could live with Roger for three years and then survive giving him up.


End file.
